bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingram
Ingram is a Ventus Bakugan from New Vestroia, and Shun's second [[|Guardian Bakugan|Guardian]]. Information Description Ingram's attribute is Ventus. Ingram developed massive multiple wings and has armored plates to protect his body. His red eyes can now see a Bakugan from miles away. His feathers are now metallic and can now withstand fire. He becomes Shun's Guardian Bakugan when he saved him from the Vestals and is the successor to Storm Skyress to become Shun's Guardian. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia After Shun arrived in New Vestroia, he rescued Ingram from the Vestals while they were capturing Bakugan and Ingram remained in his debt. Ingram is also the one who told Shun about the Vestals. There is a small debate on Ingram's true gender, as Ingram sounds like a woman and referred to as a 'she' by Elico in episode 22 but is referred as 'he' by official website later it was figured out he was a male all along. Ingram is the first Bakugan that can change form. Ingram is very obedient to Shun and very caring and understandable of him. In episode 6, after Shun rescued Ingram and that Ingram told about the Vestals, Shun said that he devoted himself to freeing the Bakugan. Pretty soon after that Shun comes and aids Dan and Drago with the help of Ingram and his Bakugan Trap Hylash attack Primo Vulcan and defeated the Number Two Vexos: Gus Grav. In episode 9, Shun and Ingram and Hylash managed to beat Altair and Wired in the form of Meta Altair and defeated Lync Volan by double teaming on it. Only because they needed to make the power of the Alpha City Dimension controller to critical mass so they could destroy it. When it was destroyed Ingram and the other Bakugan gained their physical form. In episode 15, Ingram explains to Shun that no matter what happens you are not alone. Shun then explains that he cannot lose Ingram just like he lost Skyress. Ingram seems to know Shun just like Skyress does and have the same amount of care. Ingram also mentions in the episode that he is an old friend of Alpha Hydranoid. When Shun was defeated and got captured Ingram was in ball form in his pod at the belt of it. In episode 20, When Shun and the others were freed their Bakugan were out of the belts and told them if they were all right and Drago and Nemus broke the Beta City Dimension controller. Ingram and the rest of the Resistance Bakugan were in physical form and escaped. In episode 22, Ingram tags with Elfin to take down Hades and Elico to distract the Vexos from stopping the resistance to destroy the Gamma City Dimension Controller. In episode 25, Ingram along with Elfin and Thunder Wilda try to tap the code of freeing the six warrior Bakugan with Marucho, Shun, and Mira. In episode 26, when Storm Skyress says that she is part of Shun's past, Ingram becomes his official new partner. In episode 27, Ingram evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving their Attribute Energies to Drago and the others.Ingram receives Oberus's attribute energy. He evolved into Master Ingram. ;Ability Cards * Wind Power: Soaring Strike Shot: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Ingram. * Continuous Dance Phoenix Position: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Shadow Echo: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Shadow Split: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and, Adds 200 Gs to Ingram. * Armored Victory: Nullifies opponents abilities and, Add 200 Gs to Ingram. * Thunderbolt Torrential Wind: Adds 200 Gs to Ingram and Hylash and, combines their power levels. * Armored Mega Dome: Adds 200 Gs to Ingram. * Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot: Adds 200 Gs to Ingram and Hylash and, combines power levels. Trivia * In the game, a Darkus Ingram can have either Blue or Yellow "hair" depending on if it is BakuSteel or not. Gallery Anime File:Ingram01.jpg|Ingram in Ball Form File:Ingram1.jpg|Ingram in his First Bakugan Form File:Ingram05.jpg|Ingram in his Second Bakugan Form File:Hades_ingram.jpg|Ingram about to get attacked by Hades 'Phaser Trident' File:Ingram_hylash.jpg|Ingram and Hylash going to use 'Thunderbolt Torrential Wave' in High Mobility Mode Game File:Ingram-ventus-neon.png|BakuNeon Ventus Ingram File:Ingram-subterra-half.jpg|Half Clear Subterra Ingram File:Dual_Ingram.jpg|Second Half Clear Subterra Ingram File:Ingram-haos-half.jpg|Half Clear Haos Ingram File:Ingram-haos-clear-half.jpg|Second Half Clear Haos Ingram File:Ingram-ventus-lyte.JPG|BakuLyte Ventus Ingram File:Shun_Combat_Set.png|Packaged Ventus Ingram Others File:Ingram.jpg|Ingram on New Vestroia checklist poster File:Ingram-b-ventus-ca.jpg| Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Middle Articles